Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver: Remember Gold
by AngrySoph
Summary: After Gold's defect by Red he mysteriously vanished from the Pokémon world, 5 years later a boy named Ethan has moved to New Bark Town only to have no memories from his past. Along with his new friend Lyra can he find his past or will the memories be too much for him to bear.
1. Authoress Note

Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver  
Remember Gold  
Authoress Note

This story of mine will be based mostly of the Pokémon games well not all of it anyway.

When Gold Challenged Red he was 10 and Ethan will be 15 so it's 5 years apart.

Ethan will wear his HeartGold/SoulSilver clothes.  
Red will wear his original clothes (Red/Blue or Green if you are in Japan).  
Crystal will wear her original clothes (Crystal).  
Silver will wear his original clothes (Gold/Silver/Crystal).  
Blue will wear his HeartGold/SoulSilver clothes.  
Fire will wear his FireRed/LeafGreen clothes.  
Leaf will wear her FireRed/LeafGreen clothes.

In this story Ethan and Gold are both the same person (and yes I do now that they are different people in the games).

The story will mostly be about Ethan but they will be other appearances from his past etc. Crystal/Silver/Red & Blue (He's a boy).

Appearances from people like Lyra (first time around)/Fire & Leaf later on in the story.

Ethan will go on a journey in both Johto/Kanto regions (actually I don't know about the Kanto part yet I'm still thinking on that one) because he lost his memories as Gold that's why.

Ethan well have frequent versions and dreams in some of the chapters about his past as Gold but he will not realize until he is near the end of his journey or when he see's Red.

**Me: Now that I have that cleared up on to my story, I can't wait to play Pokémon Black Version 2 & Pokémon White Version 2.**


	2. Chapter 1 Gold VS Red

**Me: Hello AngrySoph here to tell you that this will be my first ever Pokémon story so please just bear with me. **

**Gold: Don't worry Soph I know you can make this into a really good story.**

**Me: *Sigh* I hope so anyway, Gold can you say the disclaimer.**

**Gold: Okay. AngrySoph doesn't ****own Pokémon and anything to do with it, it was created by Nintendo and Game Freak so it's owned by them.**

**Me: Thank you Gold.**

**Gold: *Heh* Anytime Soph.**

**Me: On with the story.**

_Poke Speech_

* * *

Chapter 1  
Gold VS Red

Mt. Silver a place where only the strongest person could ever climb it, a single boy named Red has been waiting for a person who will one day challenge his title. He doesn't have to wait any longer because a boy wearing a backwards yellow/black hat is making his way up the mountain.

"It's freezing up here" Gold shivered as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms

He looked down at his trusty partner Typhlosion who was by his side, he sighed a bit jealous of his friend

"Your lucky to be a fire type you know" only a snort came out from the Pokémon beside him.

As Gold continued his track upwards until he saw a figure in the distance, he placed his hand over his eyes so he could see the figure better but it did no good. The young boy could only wonder why he was here and why he was alone on this mountain, closer and closer Gold got he began feeling nervous of this trainer also a little scared of him.

"Get over yourself Gold, there's no need to be scared of a trainer standing on this stupid mountain" Gold told himself as he slapped himself for good measure

He came to a stop to see this figure had his back turned on him, Gold began to feel the pressure by now as sweat dripped down his forehead. Typhlosion gently nudged his trainer as to ensure him that everything will be okay, Gold give him a quick look and smile.

_Phlosion Ty (Everything will be alright Gold)_

"Yeah your right boy" Gold clutched his fists as he looked at the figure's back

"Hey…I'm Gold from New Bark Town and I challenge you to a Pokébattle" Gold shouted as he made a battle stand

The figure slowly turned around and eyed Gold, slowly but surely his frown became a smile on his lips.

"I've been waiting" Red answered to a confused Gold

"You…have" Gold shattered back to him

Red slowly nodded his head as he quickly grab his Pokéball from his belt, enlarge it and pointed it towards Gold.

"I'm Red from Pallet Town…Gold I accept your challenge"

* * *

(Battle Start: Cue Original Red's Battle Theme)

* * *

PokéMaster Red wants to battle **(Sorry I just had to write that)**

"Go Pikachu" Red shouted as he throw his Pokéball up in the air, as it opened a white plasma came out and Pikachu appeared

_Pika_

"Go Ambipom" Gold shouted as he grabbed his Pokéball enlarge it and throw it, white plasma came out and Ambipom appeared

_Ambi_

**(I'm going to write the Pokébattles a bit differently so it will help me and you to understand just what is going on)**

Gold: Ambipom use Rock Throw

Ambipom throw rocks at Pikachu

Red: Pikachu dodge it and use Volt Tackle

Pikachu starts running dodges the attacks and generates electricity around his body, Pikachu's attack lands on Ambipom and knocks him out completely.

Gold points the Pokéball at Ambipom "Return" Ambipom goes back into his Pokéball

Red looks at Gold completely emotionless "I expected more Gold"

"I'm not done yet" an angered Gold pointed his arm forwards "Your turn Typhlosion"

_Phlosion_

Gold: Typhlosion use Flamethrower

Typhlosion fired a powerful Flamethrower towards Pikachu

Red: Dodge it

Pikachu just barely dodges it

Gold: I'm not letting you attack me just yet…Typhlosion use Fire Blast

Typhlosion blast Fire Blast at Pikachu which does damage

Red: Pikachu use Thunder

Pikachu runs and with sparks coming from his checks, jumps and fires Thunder towards Typhlosion

Gold: I won't let it land…Typhlosion Flamethrower

Typhlosion fired another powerful Flamethrower towards the Thunder which clashes into each other, it explode on contact and generates smoke

"Whoa" Two trainers said as they covered up their faces

Red smirked "Now this is more like it…too bad you have to lose"

Red: Pikachu use Volt Tackle

Pikachu begins running towards Typhlosion and generates electricity around his body

Gold: Not this time Red…Typhlosion use Flame Wheel

Typhlosion begins running towards Pikachu with his body covered in flames

Both: Do it!

Both collided with each other causing more smoke, as the smoke faded Pikachu was fainted on the ground while Typhlosion stood.

"Alright" Gold cheered as he thrust his right arm up in the air

Red points the Pokéball at Pikachu "Return…you did great" Pikachu goes back into it's Pokéball

"So what do you say now Red" Gold mocked towards Red

Red shook his head "Blastoise your next" Red shouted as he throw his Pokéball up in the air, as it opened a white plasma came out and Blastoise appeared

_Blast_

"Damn" Gold went wide eyed as he saw Blastoise in front of him

Red: Blastoise use Hydro Pump

Blastoise fired Hydro Pump out of his cannons and lands on Typlosion knocking it out completely

"Typlosion" Gold cried out towards his Pokémon

"Next" Red said his smile was wide off his lips

Gold points the Pokéball at Typlosion "Return" Typhlosion goes back into his Pokéball

"Your up next Ampharos" Gold shouted as he throw his Pokéball up in the air, as it opened a white plasma came out and Ampharos appeared

_Ampharos_

Gold: Ampharos Thunderbolt

Ampharos fired a powerful Thunderbolt towards Blastoise

Red: Hydro Pump

Blastoise fired Hydro Pump out of his cannons and clashed into the attack

Ampharos: Thunder Punch

Ampharos arm began generate with electricity and run towards Blastoise

Red: Ice Beam

Blastoise fired Ice Beam at Ampharos and froze her

"Oh No" Gold began to became frightened as Ampharos was frozen in ice

Red: Blastoise use Bite

Blastoise bit into the ice and it began to crack, Ampharos was free but Blastoise bit on Ampharos arm

Gold: Use Thunder

Ampharos shocked Blastoise, he let go of Ampharos arm and fainted

Red points the Pokéball at Blastoise "Return" Blastoise goes back into his Pokéball. "Charizard" Red shouted as he throw his Pokéball up in the air, as it opened a white plasma came out and Charizard appeared

_Zard_

Red: Charizard use Flamethrower

Charizard fired a powerful Flamethrower at Ampharos making her faint

"Three down three more to go Gold" Red came in a lot claimer as if he knows that the battle was about to end

Gold points the Pokéball at Ampharos "Return" Ampharos goes back into her Pokéball

"And Sabrina said to me that you are the one who can beat me…looks like she was wrong" Red sighed as he remembered Sabrina telling him what will happen on this exact day

"It's not over just yet…Go for it Politoed" Gold shouted as he throw his Pokéball up in the air, as it opened a white plasma came out and Politoed appeared

_Poli_

Gold: Politoed use Hydro Pump

Politoed fired Hydro Pump at Charizard

Red: Charizard use Fly

Charizard flew upwards into the air so Hydro Pump could miss, Charizard then came swooping down and hit Politoed

Gold: Politoed use Hydro Pump again

Politoed use Hydro Pump again and this time hit Charizard a bit on his front

Red: Charizard use Blast Burn

"Blast Burn?" Gold said a bit confused

Charizard fired Blast Burn at Politoed and it dealt some damage

"Politoed hang in there" Politoed struggled to stand up again

Gold: Again use Hydro Pump

Politoed fired Hydro Pump at Charizard and knocks him out

Red points the Pokéball at Charizard "Return" Charizard goes back into his Pokéball. "Venusaur" Red shouted as he throw his Pokéball up in the air, as it opened a white plasma came out and Venusaur appeared

_Saur_

Red: Venusaur use Razor Leaf

Venusaur fired Razor Leaf at Politoed which knocked it out

"NO Politoed!" Gold shouted

Red smirked at him as Gold he recalled his Politoed back into his Pokéball

"Two" Red stuck two fingers in the air

"Go Houndoom" Gold literally screamed as he throw his Pokéball up in the air, as it opened a white plasma came out and Houndoom appeared

_Doom_

Gold: Houndoom use Flamethrower

Houndoom fired Flamethrower at Vanusaur

Red: Protect

Vanusaur created a barrier to protect itself from Flamethrower

Red: Vanusaur use Frenzy Plant

Vines came from the ground began going towards Houndoom

Gold: Dodge it!

Houndoom began running trying to dodge the vines, he jump on the vines and was running down them

Gold: Fire Fang

In Houndoom mouth was fire as he was running straight towards Vanusaur

Red: Vine Whip

Vines came out from Vanusaur and wrapped round Houndoom

"NO" Gold looked on with shock as he saw Houndoom struggling in the vines

Red: Throw him

Vines bend backwards and then launched Houndoom out of the vines towards Gold, he clashed into the floor "Houndoom" Gold's eyes became watery but he was relieved when he saw that Houndoom managed to stand up again

Gold: Houndoom use Fire Blast

Houndoom fired a powerful attack at Vanusaur which caused him to faint

Gold knew he wasn't going to relax just yet because Red still had two Pokémon on his side while Gold had Houndoom and one more Pokémon on his side

Red recalled his Vanusaur back into his Pokéball. "Espeon" Red shouted as he throw his Pokéball up in the air, as it opened a white plasma came out and Espeon appeared

_Espe_

Gold: Houndoom use Flamethrower

Red: Espeon use Psychic

Before Houndoom could attack Espeon used Psychic and lifted Houndoom into the air, she throw him across the floor Houndoom couldn't take it so he fainted

Quiet Gold recalled his Houndoom back into his Pokéball

"One" Red raised one finger up so Gold could see it

Gulping Gold grabbed his last Pokéball and enlarge it "Machamp…it's up to you now" Gold said nervously as he throw his Pokéball up in the air, as it opened a white plasma came out and Machamp appeared

_Champ_

Gold: Machamp use Low Kick

Red: Psychic

Before Machamp could move Espeon used Psychic on Machamp and much like she did with Houndoom throw him across the floor

Red: Confusion

Espeon landed a powerful Confusion on Machamp and he fainted

"No…Machamp" Gold dropped his head downwards as he recalled his last Pokémon back into his Pokeball

PokéMaster Red has won the Battle

* * *

Gold callopsed on his knees completely devastated, tears in his eyes "I…lost"

Red recalled his Espeon back as he turned his back on Gold

"Three years I've waited for you to come…only to be disappointed" Red walked back up to his platform he was standing on before "Come back when your more stronger…Gold"

Gold stood up and began walking backwards shaking his head "So…powerful"

Red turned his head and saw Gold's face with fear spread across it, Gold just turned and ran off Mt. Silver completely. Red smiled as he turned to gaze upon nothing once again, he sighed and shock his head how many years does he have to wait for him again he didn't know.

Red is the truly the strongest trainer there ever was, he is a Kanto Champion/Master and that's the way he will always stay no matter how generations they are.

To be Continued

* * *

**Gold: Awesome battle but I can't believe you made me lose against Red**

**Me: Don't worry Gold I know what I'm doing **

**Gold: *Crosses Arms* I hope so**

**Red: Hello Gold**

**Gold: *Stare at Red* What are you doing here**

**Red: What can't I be here with Soph**

**Gold: *Angry* Why you!**

**Me: Stop it both of you before I hit you**

**Gold/Red: Sorry AngrySoph**

**Me: You should be…anyway guys or girls see you next time**


	3. Chapter 2 Running Away

**Me: Yo nice to see you guys or girls again.**

**Gold: Soph.**

**Me: Yeah Gold.**

**Gold: What Pokémon Version started you off.**

**Me: Well Gold you see I'm one of the original Pokéfans who played first Gen and second, it was Silver that started me off playing Pokémon in first place.**

**Gold: Oh yeah Johto rules.**

**Red overhears the conversation.**

**Red: I didn't start you off.**

**Me: Nope, anyway I don't ****own Pokémon and anything to do with it, it was created by Nintendo and Game Freak so it's owned by them.**

**Red: *Sob***

**Me: Oh get over yourself Red…anyway on with the story**

_Poké Speech_

* * *

Chapter 2  
Running Away

After Gold lost against Red he manages to get back to New Bark Town, too exhausted Gold fell onto his knees as he managed to enter his town.

"I…lost" Gold mumbled to himself as he still couldn't believe that he lost against Red

"I'm an idiot…a complete idiot"

Crystal walks out of Prof. Elm's lab and see's Gold on his knees in front of the lab

"Gold" Crystal said as she made her way towards the boy

"I…lost" Gold mumbled yet again but Crystal just manages to hear his words

She bends down and placed her arm over his shoulders

"Want to talk about it Gold" Crystal asked with a worried tune of voice

Gold only just notices her as he turned his head to look at her, he smiled but it wasn't like a regular smile it was like it was faked

"What is there to talk about…I lost"

Gold shrugs Crystal's arm off his shoulders and manages to stand up again, he walked into Prof. Elm's lab with Crystal Elm notices Gold as he smiles at him

"Gold welcome back" Elm said to Gold as he walked passed him "So how did it go"

Gold took off his belt containing his Pokémon and place it on Elm's desk he also takes out his Pokédex and turns round to Elm giving it to him

Gold sighed "I don't need this anymore"

Confused Elm took the Pokédex from Gold's hands as Gold turns round and starts walking towards the door

"Take care of my Pokémon Elm" Gold requested to Elm as opened the door and walked out

"Wait Gold"

Crystal followed Gold out of the door only to find out he was nowhere in sight, she places her right hand on her chest and tears began to fall from her checks

"Gold" she cried "Please come back"

* * *

Gold just manages to get to Olivine City by catching a near by bus from New Bark Town.

"If only I can start all over again" Gold mumbled to himself as he reach the port "If only I can forget"

As Gold came closer to the port, he stops and stares. He began to remember getting his first Pokémon Cyndaquil from Elm, meeting Prof. Oak and getting a Pokédex, starting his journey along side Crystal, meet a rival named Silver who stole a Totodile, collecting Gym Badges form Johto, meeting legendary Pokémon, defecting Elite four and Lance, collecting Gym Badges from Kanto and finally meeting PokéMaster Red

"Arghhhhhhhhh" Gold screamed as he places his hands on his head and fall to the floor "I just want to forget…all of it"

Tears finally fell down Gold's checks as he cried his heart out

"No more" Gold wiped his eyes and he stood up once again "I'm going now…so long" Gold said his voice completely dark as he stride off to get on the boat and get out of Johto altogether.

* * *

Back in Prof. Elm's lab

Crystal looked at Elm with tears in her eyes

"Why did Gold just run off like that"

Elm looks at Crystal sadly as he answers her "maybe he just needs time"

Crystal sighed as she wiped her tears with her arm "I hope your right Prof. Elm"

Just then Crystal's Pokégear began ringing as she answered it

"Yes Crystal here"

'It's Silver'

"Silver…what do you want" Crystal asked him

'I was wondering if you heard anything from Gold'

"About that Silver Gold ran off"

'He what'

Silver hangs up and Crystal just Sighs

"I hope you find him…Silver" Crystal said as she began thinking about why Gold just ran off.

* * *

In BlackThorn City inside Dragon's Den

Silver just got off his Pokégear he sighed as he walked out of the cave

"Gold why are you so bothersome"

Silver will go all over Johto just to track down Gold

* * *

On the boat Gold sighed as he saw Johto disappear

"Good-bye Johto"

A young lady saw Gold and walks over to him

"Are you okay" she asked Gold in a worried kind of voice "What's wrong"

Gold notices her and sighs "No…I just want to forget and start over"

The young lady placed her hand under her chin and began thinking

"Hmm…I don't know well good luck and all" The young lady walked off leaving Gold on his own

"Start over…sounds good" Gold smiled "Ethan…that will be my name from now on"

Gold a name that no one will hear again because as of today Pokémon Trainer Gold has dead and Ethan has been born

To be Continued

* * *

**Me: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I just wanted to get straight to the point and really get this story going.**

**Gold: I can't believe Silver is going to be looking for me.**

**Me: Well he will give up the search 5 years later.**

**Gold: I knew he couldn't last long.**

**Red: I can't believe you ran away like a girl.**

**Gold: *Stare at Red* And whose fault was that.**

**Me: Don't start you two and Gold you have to go by the name of Ethan now**

**Gold: Damn**

**Me: *Look at Gold evilly* **

**Ethan: I mean I'll start using it right away.**

**Me: See ya next time guys and girls.**


	4. Dream 1: Seeing Red

**Me: Hiya guys and girls AngrySoph back with a new chapter**

**Ethan: Well technically it's not a chapter it's a dream ****sequence**

**Me: *Annoyed* Well it's still a chapter**

**Red: And you moan at me for fighting with him**

**Me: *Sigh* I'm not setting a good example am I **

**Red: Nope…AngrySoph doesn't ****own Pokémon and anything to do with it, it was created by Nintendo and Game Freak so it's owned by them**

**Me: On with the story…err I mean dream ****sequence**

_Poke Speech_

* * *

Dream 1:  
Seeing Red

-5 years later-

(Ethan POV)

I open my eyes and what I see before me is nothing but whiteness, I was on the mountain covered in snow the weather was bad enough. Snow was falling heavyingly which created mist as the result but is this really snow falling or could it be hail. I really don't know where I am but it was somewhere that it's extremely cold as I can see breath coming out of my mouth every time I breathed.

"Where am I" I shattered my words fading into the wind as I spoke

I look down at my self the clothes that I am wearing there are not mine, I wore a yellow/black backwards hat, a red jumper, yellow shorts with black strips down them and trainers.

"And to top it all off" I said as I continued looking at the clothes I was wearing "What the hell am I wearing"

I looked upwards and saw someone standing on a platform in front of me, he looked like he was a few years ahead of me but still I had to wonder why is he here. I walked towards the figure and I wanted to at least try to talk to him, I know this is a dream but you'll never know until you try right.

"Hey who are you" I'd asked to the young man in front of me, he didn't give me much notice to my words as he continued to stare at nothing

Annoyed I simply shock my head turned and began walking muttering "I just hope I'll wake up soon" as I walked along the snow covered path "This is the weirdest dream I ever had"

"You…finally came"

I heard the young man's words and I spurn round to look at him, much to my surprise he was staring at me. He stepped off the platform thing and was walking up to me, he was studying me with his eyes as he got nearer and I've noticed he eyes which were colored red.

I gulped as he stopped in front of me "Who…are…you" I barely uttered my words as I could feel the incredible pressure he was giving off, my thought as I stared at him he is not a normal person

"What you don't remember me" He said sarcasmly as he begins circling me as if I was something that interest him "You make me cry"

I was annoyed at him and shouted "Just who are you" as I clenched my fists tightly

The young man came to stop in front of me and continued to study me with his eyes, he smiled and I could tell that smile was a mischievous smile just what is he planning

"No matter how much you change…you will always be the same person"

I looked at him confused but still a bit angry "What do you mean" I asked him but the young man just turned his back on me and walked off

"I'll be waiting"

I shock my head and began running after him but as I ran it was like I was running in slow motion, confused I reach my hand outwards to him

"Tell me…who are you"

I heard the young man's laugh as he began and the place I was in began to waver

"I'm Red"

***Static***

"Remember me…G***Static***"

* * *

(Normal POV)

Ethan eyes snapped open as he awoke in his bed, his breathing was rapid and sweat was dripping down his face. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his forehead with his hand

"Oh man" Ethan sighed "What was that all about"

"Ethan!" shouted a young woman from the bottom of the stairs "Come on it's time to go"

Ethan sighed as he shouted back "Coming"

* * *

Downstairs Rita Ethan's foster Mum was on the video phone to Prof. Elm

"It will be a great idea Prof" Rita told Elm "It will give Ethan a reason to get out of the house"

Elm sighed as he remember the early conversation he had with her "Once you move to New Bark Town Rita I'll give him a Pokémon"

Rita smiled at Elm and clapped her hands together "And he can also find his past as he journey's across Johto"

Elm nodded "I'll be looking forward to meeting him"

The video phone screen went black as Ethan now fully clothed was finally downstairs, Rita turned to look at him and smiled "Well are you ready"

Ethan sighed and replied back to her "As I'll ever will be"

To be Continued

* * *

**Me: Well next time we will see Ethan in New Bark Town and he will start his journey along with Lyra**

**Ethan: I can't wait to see what Pokémon I'll be getting as a starter**

**Me: You'll find out next time**

**Ethan: Aw but I won't to know now**

**Red slaps him over his head **

**Red: Ethan she said that you will have to wait until next time**

**Ethan: *Sob* It's not fair**

**Lyra: Life's not always fair Ethan**

**Me, Red and Ethan look at Lyra**

**Me: When did you get here**

**Lyra: Just now and anyway I'll be here from now on since I'll be in the next chapter**

**Red: *sarcasm*** **Great**

**Me: Well I could use another girl around**

**Ethan: You'll regret that Soph trust me**

**Lyra: Thank you Soph**

**Me: Anytime anyway see you next time guys and girls **


	5. Chapter 3 Ethan's new Pokémon

**Me: Hey there people I'm back with a new chapter**

**Ethan: About time what were you doing anyway?**

**Me: I was playing on Pokémon Black/White version 2 **

**Red: Unova**

**Lyra: But it should have took you about two days to complete both of them what happened?**

**Me: Yeah I know Lyra but I had writers block and couldn't think of a good beginning for Ethan**

**Ethan: Oh…**

**Me: Anyway I don't own Pokémon coz it belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo…on with the story**

_Poke Speech_

* * *

Chapter 3  
Ethan's new Pokémon

Ethan and his foster Mum Rita had successfully moved into New Bark Town, Ethan looked around his new home when Rita placed a hand on his shoulder "Ethan do you like it here?" she asked him in a sweet voice

Ethan turned round to look at her and smiled warmly "Yes I like it here" but as he gazed around the room again he couldn't help but felling like he has been here before…Ethan quickly shock his head and walk out of the house to explore the Town. Rita smiled at the boy as he walked out of the door "Hopefully he'll talk to me about his troubles

Ethan was standing outside until he heard something, a small Pokémon ran up to him and said _Marill _Ethan looked at it in wonder. A girl walked out of the lab and stared at Marill and then noticed Ethan, "Marill" she said Ethan looked at her and saw Marill running towards her the two quickly walked off. Ethan titled his head as he began walking towards the place where the girl had just been, he looked at the lab he felt like he has been before but where. Suddenly Ethan clenched his teeth together and touched his head, pain he never felt before came pounding into his head and he began to hear faint voices around him

'I'm …. and did you want to see me professor Elm' this voice sounded like it came from a ten year old but Ethan couldn't quite hear the boy's name after all his head hurt

Another voice sounded like it came from an Adult 'Ah …. It's great that you have came…I need you to do me a favour' once again Ethan couldn't hear the boy's name but the pain in his head subsided and everything went back to normal

Ethan just stood there looking all around himself unsure as to what have happened to him, why did he suddenly hear voices in his head and what did it have to do with him. Ethan sighed "What was that about?" he mumbled to himself as he continued to look at the lab in front of him

A woman with dark blue hair and wearing a lab coat walked up to Ethan from behind him "Excuse me" she said towards the boy, Ethan step aside to let the woman inside of the lab but for some unknown reason he followed her in

The woman looked at him entering inside of the lab, Ethan looked around the building with interest and the woman could now take a good look at him "You know" she began speaking causing the boy to look at her "You remind me of someone I've met" Ethan looked at her confused when the woman shook her head quickly "What am I thinking" she trailed off looking at him "So your Ethan" she asked him

Ethan nodded his head at her and she smiled "Great…I'm Crystal nice to meet you" she said towards the boy she continued to talk as she walked over towards a machine "Professor Elm isn't in at the moment but I can give a Pokémon if you like" Ethan was shocked about the sudden gesture he then quickly said "Why?"

Crystal looked at him "Your Mum said to give you a Pokémon so you could travel around Johto", Ethan smiled of course he wanted to start a Pokémon adventure but he never had any reason to do so and now he was giving that chance. "Yes" Ethan said as he raised his right fist in the air and Crystal just smiled at him "Okay your new Pokémon is here" she said as she pointed towards the machine

Ethan headed over towards the machine and looked in, he saw three Pokéball in a circle the first one had a small green Pokémon with leaf on top of it's head Chikorita, the second one was a black/yellow Pokémon with fire on it's back Cyndaquil and the third one was blue Pokémon with red spikes from the head down it's tail Totodile. Ethan looked at the second one with a smile on his face before he could pick it up he heard Crystal say "The fist one is a Chikorita, the second one is called Cyndaquil and the third one is called Totodile"

Ethan picked up the second Pokeball he didn't know why but he felt drawn towards the fire type Pokémon, he turned round to face Crystal and said "I take Cyndaquil" Crystal smiled as she handed a Pokédex towards him "This is a Pokédex it automatically records Pokémon when you catch or see them" Ethan did a quick nod as he grabbed a hold of the Pokédex but he felt weird when he held it, he had a feeling that he had one before…no it couldn't be possible could it. Snapping back into reality he placed the Pokédex inside of his pocket and the Pokeball on his belt he said a quick thanks then he walked outside of the lab

Once outside he saw a girl with brown hair from earlier walked up towards him "So you new" she asked the boy in front of her, Ethan nodded and the girl saw the Pokeball on his belt "So you're a trainer" Ethan nodded again "What's your name" she said looking towards the boy face "Ethan" he replied back to her she just smiled at him "So you can talk…I'm Lyra by the way nice to meet you" she pointed at the Marill beside her "And this my Pokémon Marill" _Marill_ it said happily towards Ethan

Ethan nodded his head at her and she continued "Do you want to travel together" Ethan thought about it for a minute and then he said "I don't see why not" he smiled glad to actually have some company at least, Lyra did a little squeak causing Ethan to wonder just what he has agreed to. They both headed towards Route 29 and looked down the path unknowing to the both of them a new adventure has only just begun as well as a new friendship but Ethan looked at the lab before continuing he couldn't help but feel like their should be someone there looking into the window, he shivered where that thought came from he didn't know but he did know that he was going to get to the bottom of this.

To be Continued

* * *

**Ethan: Whoa**

**Lyra: That was intense Soph**

**Red: How did you – **

**I cut Red off**

**Me: I don't know but I'm really proud of this chapter**

**Ethan: You should be**

**Lyra: Well done Soph**

**Me: Thanks you guys and I hope my readers enjoyed reading this chapter as well…I will next update when I feel like it**

**Ethan: *crosses his arms* What's that suppose to mean? **

**Red: It means that she will update this story when she wants to okay Ethan**

**Ethan: *looks at Red* Okay I understand**

**Me: Well see you next time**


End file.
